President In My Heart
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Hanya sebuah perdebatan iseng Naruto dan Sakura tentang politik yang berakhir dramatis.../AU/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri..


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**President In My Heart story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Summary : **Hanya sebuah perdebatan iseng Naruto dan Sakura tentang pemilihan politik yang berakhir dramatis...

**PRESIDENT IN MY HEART**

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Suara teriakan Naruto menggema di seluruh penjuru kantin, tempatnya dan kedua temannya berkumpul sekarang. Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura hanya berdecak kesal sambil meliriknya. Namun hanya sesaat. Ia kembali menekuni bukunya kembali, tanpa bermaksud menanyakan kepada pemuda pirang yang berada di sisi lain Sakura, apa yang menyebabkannya berteriak begitu heboh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" Akhirnya seorang gadis berambut _pink_ lainnya yang angkat bicara. Suara yang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau melirik sedikit padanya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya. Naruto berdecak kesal sambil menatap _laptop_ di depannya.

"Apa mereka tidak bosan? Setiap hari mereka terus saling menghujat satu sama lain!" serunya sambil menuding ke arah laptopnya membuat gadis yang bernama Sakura di sampingnya mengerutkan alisnya. Spontan saja ia menggeser tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan melongok mengintip _laptop_ pemuda itu, untuk melihat apa yang membuat pemuda itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Sebuah artikel yang diunggah seorang wanita di jejaring sosial. Artikel tentang seorang calon presiden yang berbuntut dengan komentar-komentar pendukung dan anti yang saling menghujat. Yah, negara mereka memang sedang marak-maraknya calon-calon presiden yang berkampanye untuk manyambut pesta demokrasi yang mungkin akan mengantar mereka ke istana negara dan menjadi orang nomor satu di negara ini.

Sakura menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah bosan melihat artikel-artikel yang menuai aksi saling hujat semacam itu di jejaring sosial miliknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Memang sih, hak berpendapat adalah hak semua warga negara. Apalagi negara mereka adalah negara demokrasi. Tapi kalau pendapat atau kritikan mereka itu menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan. Lah ini? Jangankan sopan. Kata-kata para pendukung dan anti dari calon-calon presiden itu bahkan seperti tidak pernah duduk di bangku sekolah.

Tidak semua sih. Tapi kebanyakan seperti itu. Berniat memberitahu baik-baik juga tidak ada gunanya. Toh akan terulang kembali. Menghabiskan tenaga kalau kita ikut-ikutan emosi karena salah satu calon yang kita pilih dihujat. Mau protes juga protes pada siapa?

"Biarkan saja, Naruto! Kenapa kau yang repot?" ujar Sakura santai sambil menarik tubuhnya dari Naruto. Naruto mendengus.

"Aku tidak repot! Aku hanya kesal!"

"Sama saja, _baka_," jawab Sakura cuek sambil menopang dagu. Naruto mendelik.

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh! Mereka yang bodoh! Apa mereka tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain saling hujat! Memangnya calon yang mereka bela mati-matian memperhatikan mereka!"

Alis Sakura bertaut. Namun ia tidak berkomentar. Sasuke hanya diam berpura-pura tidak mendengar, namun sebenarnya ia memasang baik-baik telinganya untuk menyimak percakapan kedua temannya itu.

"..."

"Lihat saja setelah calon yang mereka bangga-banggakan itu naik tahta, mereka akan dilupakan!" semburnya penuh emosi.

"Hei... hei... kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tidak punya calon yang sedang kau dukung, Naruto!" balas Sakura iseng.

"Memang!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan semangat yang luar biasa.

"Eh?!" Sakura terkejut dan spontan mengerjabkan matanya sembari mengangkat wajah dari topangan tangannya kemudian kemudian menatap Naruto serius.

"Kau serius? Kenapa begitu?!" tanya Sakura berteriak saking terkejutnya. Sasuke kembali mendengus.

"Bisa kau tidak teriak-teriak?" gumamnya dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di genggamannya. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya kemudian cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"He... he... he... _gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya reflek," Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Sakura manyun kemudian kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu, Naruto?" ulangnya sambil menatap Naruto penuh kekecewaan.

Bagaimanapun ia adalah salah satu aktivis mahasiswa yang paling gencar menyuarakan gerakan anti golongan putih. Berbeda dari kedua sahabat dari SMAnya, Naruto yang seorang atlet basket kebanggaan kampus dari Fakultas Keolahragaan dan Sasuke yang seorang Asisten Dosen di Fakultas Kedokteran dengan otak yang encer, Sakura adalah mahasiswi jurusan Ilmu Politik yang terkenal sangat suka berorasi dan berdemontrasi baik di kampusnya maupun di luar kampus.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dirinya? Jawabannya tidak ada. Seantero kampus tahu dengan gadis pemilik rambut _pink_ itu. Gadis keras kepala yang sangat tidak suka dibantah. Gadis keras kepala yang tidak menerima kekalahan. Banyak hujatan sering ia terima karena sifatnya itu. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang mengaguminya.

Ada yang berpendapat seorang wanita tidak boleh memimpin. Wanita tidak boleh menyuarakan pendapatnya terlalu berlebihan jika sudah tidak disetujui. Wanita tidak boleh menentang perkataan laki-laki jika tidak sependapat. Wanita harus bersikap sebagai penurut yang hanya mengikuti aturan-aturan yang berlaku. Kalaupun ada peraturan yang merugikan menurut para masyarakat, biarlah para laki-laki yang menyelesaikannya.

Cuih.

Alasan yang ingin membuat Sakura ingin meludah di depan para mahasiswa yang menghujatnya itu. Tapi, ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan tenaganya untuk meladeni hujatan-hujatan tidak penting dari para gadis manja atau pemuda sok berkuasa di kampusnya. Sesuai prinsipnya. Hidup emansipasi wanita!

Sikap yang membuatnya juga tidak sedikit memiliki pengagum. Bagaimana tidak. Tidak sedikit perubahan yang para mahasiswa rasakan karena orasi dan demonstrasi yang kadang agak berlebihan darinya.

Pernah suatu waktu, ia dengan keras kepala menyuruh... err... lebih tepatnya mengancam para aktivis lainnya yang ikut berdemontrasi pada Rektor, untuk tidak makan seharian sambil duduk di depan kantornya dengan mulut yang ditutup masker. Bagaimana tidak, Sang Rektor dengan keputusan sepihaknya ingin menghancurkan danau buatan di kampusnya yang secara susah payah dibangun dengan dana yang dikumpulkan mahasiswa dari donatur, untuk membangun sebuah bangunan kampus baru.

Hal yang membuatnya dan beberapa aktivis berang karena danau dengan banyak pepohonan hijau di sekitarnya itu memang sangat tenang dan cocok untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai, sambil mengerjakan tugas- mungkin. Dan Rektor ingin menghancurkannya dan membuat efek rumah kaca semakin merajalela? Yang benar saja.

Dan karena aksi demonstrasi mogok makan plus mogok kuliah itu, membuahkan hasil yang manis meski beberapa korban berjatuhan termasuk dirinya. Dehidrasi dan kelelahan akibat stres. Begitu kata Sasuke yang memarahinya karena pingsan dalam aksi demonstrasi itu.

Oke. Kenapa pikirannya jadi kemana-mana sekarang? Ia kembali menatap Naruto serius bermaksud mengubah pikiran pemuda itu tentang pendapatnya tentang para calon presiden. Hei, dia mahasiswi politik dan dia harus memberi sebuah kontribusi besar pada negaranya dengan menyelamatkan satu suara yang sangat berarti untuk menentukan masa depan negara. Dan jangan lupa, ia benci kekalahan dan benci dibantah. Jadi pemuda itu harus mengikuti perkataannya atau ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Memikir itu, membuatnya menyeringai dalam hati. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mulutnya manyun setengah mati.

Sasuke yang melihat rautnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mati kau, Naruto. Salah, kau berurusan dengan wanita berjiwa politik menakutkan seperti Sakura.

"Kenapa kau punya pikiran seperti itu, Naruto!" ulangnya lagi dengan oktaf yang sedikit dinaikkan. Naruto menatapnya tak kalah sengit.

"Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku tadi, Sakura-_chan_? Apa para pemimpin bermulut manis itu memikirkan kita? Lihat saja nanti! Setelah mereka menjadi presiden, kita akan dilupakan!" balasnya dengan nada suara yang tak kalah tinggi. Sakura makin manyun.

"Tidak semua pemimpin seperti itu kok! Ada juga yang memikirkan rakyat! Hanya kita sadar atau tidak!" balas Sakura mulai sengit. Ia mendelik tidak terima dengan kata-kata Naruto. Hei, dia juga bercita-cita menjadi salah satu generasi penerus yang ingin memimpin bangsa ini juga. Dan kata-kata Naruto barusan seperti mencoreng harga dirinya. Ia merasa tersindir.

"Kalau ada pemimpin yang menghukum mati para koruptor, baru aku percaya dengannya!" kata-kata yang membuat Sakura menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir negara kita membutuhkan peraturan binatang seperti itu!" teriaknya berang.

Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya berdecak frustasi. Oke, sekarang siapa yang berdebat karena calon presiden? Ia malas menengahi dua sahabatnya itu. Ia sangat mengenal keduanya yang sangat hobi bertengkar itu. Dan ia juga tahu, hanya dua kemungkinan yang menjadi ujung pertengkaran mereka.

Kalau bukan Naruto yang babak belur dihajar Sakura karena terus memaksakan pendapatnya yang sudah jelas-jelas salah. Atau Sakura yang menangis mengadu padanya karena kalah berdebat. Dan Sasuke juga tahu. Dirinyalah yang ujung-ujungnya menjadi korban untuk mengurusi salah satu dari mereka yang kalah. Benar-benar sangat menyusahkan.

Naruto juga terpancing emosi dan ikut menggebrak meja di hadapannya sambil melotot pada Sakura yang menatapnya kaget. Sedikit bersyukur dalam hati karena _laptop_ kesayangan tidak terkena gebrakannya. Karena kalau tidak, ia pasti akan dibunuh oleh Menma, saudara kembarnya, pemilik _laptop_ itu.

"Dan apa kau pikir negara kita membutuhkan orang-orang bermental seperti binatang itu!" kata-kata yang membuat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca saking terkejutnya dia dengan bentakan Naruto dan juga ia merasa sedikit terpojok. Oke, apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini?

"Kan aku sudah katakan! Tidak semua pemimpin seperti itu!" Sakura mencoba membentak dengan suaranya yang sudah mulai bergetar itu.

"Awalnya memang tidak seperti itu! Lama-lama akan jadi seperti itu! Kau pikir siapa yang akan tetap setia jika berhadapan dengan kekuasaan!"

Suara menggelegar Naruto membuat tubuh Sakura tambah bergetar. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Sakura, mulai mengerutkan alisnya. Ia melirik Naruto yang masih emosi dan tidak menyadari tingkah laku Sakura yang sudah mulai meledak. Dasar bodoh yang tidak peka.

"Su..."

"Kau tidak lihat! Janji-janji mereka ucapkan tidak ada yang dipenuhi!"

Suara Sasuke yang hendak menengahi terpotong karena suara menggelegar dari Naruto.

"Bukannya tidak terpenuhi! Sebagian terpenuhi kok! Hanya saja memang tidak semua terpenuhi! Kau pikir mengurusi negara segampang membuat _ramen_?! "Sakura membalas dengan suara yang mulai serak. Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa diam. Diam menunggu meledaknya bom di kepala Sakura.

"..."

"Setidaknya kita punya hati untuk membuat negara ini lebih baik... Setidaknya kita punya cita-cita... Kalaupun tidak seratus persen jadi kenyataan... Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha... Golongan putih hanya untuk orang-orang yang tidak punya cita-cita! Kau dengar itu!" Sakura berkata lirih namun kembali mencoba membentak diakhir kalimatnya. Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Aku punya cita-cita," jawabnya enteng. " Tapi bukan cita-cita menjadi politikus berhati penjahat seperti mereka!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ke... kenapa diam?" Naruto sedikit grogi melihat Sakura yang diam sambil menatapnya tajam. Apa ia salah bicara? Naruto bahkan terlalu bodoh dengan masih mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Huwaaaaaaaa...!"

Habislah sudah pertahanan Sakura. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menjerit menangis. Naruto panik.

"Sa... Sakura-_chan_?! Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Apa aku salah bicara?" Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi. Dasar bodoh.

"Kau jahat! Huwaaaaaa...! Kau meremehkan aku! Kau menghina cita-citaku! Huwaaaa... hiks...hiks...hiks..." Naruto melotot mendengarnya. Ia baru sadar kalau menjadi seorang politikus adalah cita-cita Sakura. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. Mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tidak... tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_. Cup... cup... cup... sudah jangan menangis! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Pembohong! Kau tadi mengatakannya sepenuh hati! Huwaaaaa... hiks...hiks...hiks!" Naruto tambah panik. Reflek ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, mencoba meminta pertolongan. Sasuke yang seperti mengerti arti tatapannya hanya mendengus.

"Bukan urusanku," katanya singkat. Naruto mendelik.

"Sasuke, tolonglah! Kau tidak kasihan pada Sakura-_chan_! Kau tidak sayang padaku?" balasan yang membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus. Menggelikan.

"Hn," jawabnya ambigu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Sasuke! Jangan 'hn-hn' saja! Cepat bujuk Sakura!"

"..."

"Huwaaaaa! Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Tangis Sakura tambah keras. Naruto makin panik. Ia gelagapan ke kanan kiri seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Sasuke! Aku mohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Aku mohon... tolong aku!" Sasuke meliriknya kemudian menyeringai.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada misterius. Naruto mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa menyadari nada bicara Sasuke yang penuh maksud.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menutup bukunya kemudian bangkit berdiri. Secepat kilat ia menarik lengan Sakura dan memeluknya.

Naruto mendelik. Sakura tercekat. Isakannya berhenti seketika.

"Kau bilang memilih presiden karena punya cita-cita untuk negara kan?"

Sakura menganga dengan tidak _elite_nya. Naruto masih dalam mode melototnya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku memilihmu untuk menjadi presiden di hatiku..."

"..."

"..."

"Karena cita-citaku adalah membangun keluarga denganmu"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"UAAAAPPPPPAAAA!" teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Ia menatap datar pada pemuda pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari dunianya yang sempat terguncang kerena badai_ tsunami_ kata-kata Sasuke yang sangat amat bukan gayanya, yang membuat emosinya naik sampai di ubun-ubun. Spontan saja ia menarik Sakura dari pelukan sahabatnya itu, hingga kini gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang masih syok. Naruto menatap Sasuke sadis.

"Kau!" Naruto menuding wajah Sasuke. "Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau ingin menikahi Sakura-_chan_! Ia calon istriku!" sembur Naruto tidak terima.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli. Kau bukan siapa-siapanya,"

"Apa kau bilang?! Bukan siapa-siapa! Aku orang paling dekat dengannya! Aku sudah mengenalnya, jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya!"

"Sakura sudah berhenti menangis. Sekarang perintahku, jauhi dia. Dia pacarku sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu! Jangan seenaknya!"

"Kau lupa dengan janjimu tadi,"

"Janji yang mana!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh,"

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh! Aku memang tidak membuat janji denganmu!"

"Kau bilang akan menuruti semua permintaanku jika Sakura berhenti menangis

"Tapi Sakura bukan barang! Kau tidak bisa mengaturnya seenaknya!"

"Hn, aku tidak peduli,"

"Bla... bla... bla...!"

"Bla... bla... bla...,"

"Bla... bla... bla...!"

"Bla... bla... bla...,"

Oke, sekarang siapa yang berdebat karena presiden hati?

Sakura mendengar dengungan-dengungan suara kedua sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan. Pingsan meninggalkan suara 'gedebukan' yang tidak di hiraukan kedua pemuda di depannya karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan pendapatnya masing-masing.

Ck... ck... ck...

Politik memang mengerikan.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omoke...**

Sakura menatap kedua pemuda yang kini sedang berdebat di hadapannya. _Oh my God_! Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya? Ia mimpi kan? Atau ia sedang berhalusianasi? Tidak! Ini kenyataan! Ia mendengarnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri... errr... maksudnya dengan telinga kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke mengatakannya dengan jelas.

'Kyyyaaaaa! Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Innernya menjerit-jerit kalap. Ini mimpinya sejak ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke karena dikenalkan oleh Naruto. Tapi gengsinya lebih tinggi dari apapun. Baginya menikah akan membuatnya terkekang kebebasannya untuk menjadi seorang politikus wanita.

_OH MY GOD..._

_OH MY GOD..._

_OH MY GOD..._

_OH MY GOD..._

_OH MY GOD..._

Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi! Siapapun tolong bangunkan dia! Pandangannya mengabur seketika. Dan detik berikutnya ia tumbang tanpa ada dari kedua pemuda di depannya kini yang menyadarinya. Malang sekali nasibnya.

Oke, sekarang siapa yang salah? Politik kah? Atau Sakura sebagai calon politikus dengan prinsip emansipasi wanita?

Ck... ck... ck... politik memang mengerikan.

**REALLY FIN**

**Oke...**

**Hanya sebuah tulisan iseng dari seorang mahasiswa aktivis yang menyuarakan gerakan anti golput hehehehe...**

**Saya tidak tahu fic ini melanggar peraturan apa enggak untuk ikut kontes banjir tomatcherry...**

**Kalaupun entar di diskualivikasi gapapa kok...**

**Ini hanya iseng... iseng karena saya menyaksikan fenomena-fenomena aneh yang terjadi di sekeliling saya menjelang pemilu. Hahaha...**

**Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk kampanye... ini murni dari hati saya untuk menghimbau kepada kalian semua yang sudah punya hak pilih untuk tidak golput...**

**Suara kita menentukan masa depan negara kita. Apa yang kita pilih sekarang menentukan akan jadi seperti apa bangsa ini lima tahun ke depan... so pilihlah dengan hati kita...oke!**

**Kalau ada yang gak suka ide fic ini... mending ga usah di baca aja... daripada kita saling hujat wkwkwkwk...**

**Tapi kritik dan saran di terima kok...**

Hehehe... see you...


End file.
